


Russian night

by Pinchi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay Male Character, I have no idea what to tag, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Victuri, greedy Yuuri, healthy relationship, hot kissing, hotel room, nervous victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinchi/pseuds/Pinchi
Summary: Because of a snow storm Yuuri's and Victor's flight got canceled and they stay at a hotel in russia, reaching for each other's warmth against the cold and stormy night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I didn't write anything fandom related for like eight years, and on top of that, this is my first work in english and my first work on this site!  
> So please bear that in mind when you stumble across some weird mistakes hahaa...  
> I needed some Victuri fluff so please enjoy!

Their flight back to Japan got canceled because of heavy snow, so they had no other choice but to stay at a hotel for the night. Luckily Victor managed to find a fairly good one, which still had some vacant rooms. At the airport, where hot air blasted from the air conditioning and made him sleepy, Yuuri just listened to Victor’s voice while he spoke those unknown Russian words on the phone, which sounded beautiful to his ears.

Outside, the sharp cold wind enwrapped them and Yuuri’s fingers automatically searched for Victor’s and both shared the pleasant warmth of each other. The snow dyed everything white and the city seemed muffled and empty, but Yuuri didn’t care. Victor was even more lively than normal, because now he could tell Yuuri about the different things in Russia they saw while waiting for the taxi. The glowing snowflakes were all around them, but Yuuri only had eyes for the man standing beside him and the only thing he noticed was the heat that echoed through his body every time they accidentally touched shoulders or when Victor leaned against him, so that he could hear him better through his face mask.

The hotel was not the best one in Russia, but the room they got was comfy and spacious, with sturdy furniture, two beds and even a small kitchen counter. It showed that Victor still insisted on some kind of luxury, even though they found the hotel last minute. When the night came in and the snow piled up outside, they ignored one of the two beds and sat together on the other. Victor made some Russian black tea for Yuuri and they talked about everything that came to their minds; their families, friends, ice-skating and finally: _each other_. Yuuri was actually unsure what to tell him now; he could feel that Victor already knew, they didn’t need words to express themselves. There was a closeness between them, they never felt before.

They got used to each other’s presence over the time they spent together, but this night in Russia seemed like both of them were far away from everything else, the cold snow isolated them from the rest of the world. The wind howling outside, but both of them next to each other on the small bed, the blankets all around them. They turned silent, till Victor started to move. Small gestures of him made Yuuri’s heart race, he could feel his warmth, when he gently touched his neck or searched for Yuuri’s fingertips, so that their hands intertwined. Yuuri was hungry for even more closeness, for even more _Victor_ , his own thoughts kind of scared him. When did he become so greedy? He slowly leaned forward, his face close to Victor’s, his eyes showed slight surprise, but then Victor smiled. The kiss that followed was gentle and soft.

Yuuri loved their first kiss, hot, mixed with endorphins and excitement, but this one was different. He was happy to initiate it, finally showing Victor how much he yearns for his presence, his warmth, his lips. He was now nearly sitting on Victor’s lap, trying to get even closer to him. Victor pulled him closer as well, embracing him and sliding his fingers down Yuuri’s spine. After what felt like an eternity, they separated their lips, trying to catch their breaths. Victor tugged slowly on Yuuri’s shirt and continued to place small kisses on his neck and shoulder. Yuuri buried his fingers in his silver hair, enjoying the hot feeling of Victor’s lips on his skin. Small strands of Victor’s hair brushed on his cheek and send a pleasant shiver down his spine.

Half-jokingly, Yuuri kissed Victor on top of his head and slowly pushed him into the sheets. They continued to kiss. Slowly. Passionately. Eager for every reaction of the other person. Yearning for even more warmth than before. Yuuri’s blood was boiling hot in his veins, contrasting to the bitter cold snow outside. He was unsure what to do now. Was he ready for the next step? Already? As experienced and extroverted as Victor is, did he maybe expect more from him? Or…  
His thoughts got interrupted when Victor pulled him closer, Yuuri’s head now resting on Victor’s chest. Victor hugged him tightly, slowly breathing in Yuuri’s scent.

“…Let’s stop for now. I think my emotions got the better of me.”  
Yuuri looked up and saw into Victor’s face, his cheeks colored in a lovely red. He heard his heart thumping and a little smile rose in the corner of his lips.

“But please… don’t go now.”

Yuuri placed his head onto Victor’s shoulder and listened to his heartbeat, which started to echo his own. The snow storm outside seemed wild and rough, but being close to Victor like this, was like the safest place he could imagine. The thought that Victor might be nervous as well, calmed him down.  
“Just…stay close to me like this.”

Victor hugged Yuuri tightly, like he was afraid of the stormy cold and needed Yuuri’s warmth. What was Victor afraid of? Yuuri worked his way out of Victor’s arms and placed his hands on both sides of Victor’s head, looking into his blue eyes.

“I will always stay close to you.”

Now Victor showed his gentle smile, that Yuuri loved dearly. Yuuri embraced him, and with a last, very soft kiss, they slowly fell asleep, legs and arms intertwined, feeling the warmth of each other, feeling like they are the only people in the world, in this dark and cold Russian night.


End file.
